Escenas de matrimonio
by xjapan
Summary: Tres parejas,tres situaciones distintas en tres tiempos distintos y sobre todo tres distintos puntos de vista


_Escenas de matrimonio_

_One shot_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada este es un reto algo complicado ya que incluye una pareja que no he usado antes espero les guste_

_El presente fanfic participa en el reto especial de verano "Vida de casados" para el foro " Yo amo Hetalia ¿Y tú?_

En un edificio viven tres parejas una de recién casados otra con 20 años y otra con 50 años cada una tenía su punto de vista diferente después de tanto tiempo de convivencia .

En el matrimonio Vargas - Fagiir ocurrió una mañana como cualquier otra

— Rómulo levántate ya — decía una mujer ya algo pasada de años que respondía al nombre de Cleopatra — mira que lo único que te puede salvar es que estés muerto , — decía molesta la mujer mientras que su marido a duras penas se levantaba

—¿Que pasa? ¿Que me hiciste? — pregunto el anciano — pero si hoy no entro hasta las once

— pues ya explicarás porque pusiste la alarma a esta hora — dijo la mujer

— ya ya calma churris la cosa más linda que creo tu mamá

—¿Deberás?

— claro, porque tus hermanos son horrorosos mucho más feos que tú

— Ash — dijo molesta

— ya ya tranquila muñequita

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

— muñequita , ¿Que tampoco te puedo decir eso?

—ya estás desvaríando ¡¿Que tengo facha de Barbie?! Ya basta quiero el divorcio en esta misma mañana — dijo la egipcia molesta

— ya ya no te enojes Cleo que hoy me desperté cariñoso — dijo abrazándola el italiano —¿No te gustaría?

— no

—¿O que que si?

— tampoco

— bueno al menos dame un besito

— ¿Cómo te voy a dar un beso si te huele la boca ? , — dijo levantándose de la cama — me voy a bañar

— pues muévete mucho que la ducha es direccional

— degenerado

Mientras

El matrimonio Honda- Fernández era una pareja de recién casados quienes tenían una buena relación aunque había algo que le preocupaba a el

— en realidad me gustaría tener un matrimonio estable pero con las estadísticas

—¿Que es lo que te preocupa ? — pregunto ella — hay varios matrimonios estables hoy en día Elizabeth y Roderish por ejemplo

—¿Son ellos un matrimonio estable?

— bueno casi nunca se ven pero tienen 20 años de casados que es lo peor que puede pasar — en ese momento sonó el timbre y al abrir era Elizabeth

— Roderish me dejó

— amm tranquila Elizabeth que seguro todo se arregla — o eso esperaba

En otro lado se encontraba una pareja con 20 años de casados sus hijos ya habían crecido y ahora casi siempre estaban solos , era el matrimonio Fernández- Sondervan y bueno la convivencia se había vuelto costumbre

—Emma ese es mi lado de la cama

— si y ..

—¿Porque lo cambiaste?

— para variar desde aquí se ve diferente — dijo ella como si nada

— pero solo es medio metro , además ya me acostumbré

—¿Que a ti no te gusta variar de vez en cuando?

— ya lo intente , probé tus croquetas caseras en escabeche

— mentira que las encontré debajo de la televisión

— ah , limpias ahí también

— Antonio es una cama no una celda de castigo ¡Métete en la cama de una vez!

— pero es que ahí me siento más cómodo ah. . Ya entiendo está es otra jugarreta para marcar tu territorio ¿No?

— uy eres imposible está bien tu ganas cambiemos de lugar — el español creyó que había ganado sin embargo su mujer le recordó algo — ja dejaste el vaso de leche y el libro

—siempre tienes que tener tu la última palabra

Volvemos con nuestra pareja de 50 años de casados — churris ¿No has visto mis cotonetes para las orejas?

— en la basura

—¿Pero porque?

—porque lo dejas todo sucio Rómulo — ella ni siquiera se percata de que su marido le miraba —¿Que pasa?

—¿Que te hiciste? Estás preciosa

— no hice nada solo tome una ducha

— oh vamos ¿Acaso ya no me deseas?

— perdí el deseo contigo porque cuando veo un hombre que me gusta me tiemblan las piernas

— Cleopatra por favor no es precisamente por el libido es por el peso

— ¡ Rómulo cada vez me tratas peor ¿No le tienes miedo al diablo , Lucifer, Satanás?

—¿Cómo le voy a tener miedo si llevo 50 años casado con su hermana?

De vuelta al matrimonio Fernández- Sondervan

— ¿Pero que pasa ? Parece que recibiste una mala noticia — pregunto la mujer

— nada solo que el tío se murió

— te dije que le quedaba muy poco ¿De qué murió?

—muerte natural se resbaló con la escalera electrónica del hospital

— bueno, al menos fue de eso y no de los pulmones con lo que fumaba ¿Oye y sabes si dejo algo?

— no lo sé,... Quizás 10, 0000 euros — al parecer ya eran ricos cosa que el matrimonio celebró

Mientras tanto la pareja de recién casados se habían ido de viaje a los Estados Unidos para ver una obra de vangoh aunque al parecer el cambio de horario los afecto

_Por ahora aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
